


A Change of Heart

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Fruits Basket, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Slight Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: A group of young men who have been traveling around the country looking for something they do not know. They do as they please and they don’t care who they hurt in doing so. That is until they each find and save some girls who they would do anything they could to protect them.PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME OR THEIR CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!





	A Change of Heart

** A Change of Heart! **

* * *

 

** Couples: **

  1. Ryou-19 x Kari-16
  2. Kish-19 x Ichigo-16
  3. Keiichiro-26 x Zakuro-23
  4. Tomoe-20 x Nanami-17
  5. Mizuki-19 x Rei-18
  6. Trunks-19 x Serenity-16
  7. Kyo-19 x Tohru-17
  8. Haru-19 x Miki-17
  9. Inuyasha-20 x Kagome-18
  10. Miroku-21 x Sango-18
  11. Shigure-26 x Setsuna-23
  12. Hatori-26 x Kana-23

* * *




The air was filled with the smell of rotting flesh as a group of young men destroyed countless villages looking for something-something special. They were told by an ancient witch that they would find a special treasure…each.

However, they haven’t been able to find any treasures in anyplace they’ve been…and they were given this information over a year ago.

“We have been looking for almost two years and we haven’t found anything!” A young man with long silver hair, ember eyes and dog ears yelled frustrated.

“I don’t know what to tell you Inuyasha!” A young man with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and gray cat ears yelled back annoyed.

“That’s enough you two! Now, let’s think logically about this. That witch…did she ever say what kind of treasure it was that we were looking for?” An older man with long brown hair, dull blue, almost gray eyes and all human features asked.

“No…she didn’t.” The blonde haired guy said as a light bulb went off.

“What are you getting at?” A young guy with orange hair, red eyes and orange cat ears asked getting annoyed.

“Maybe the treasure is something that’s not worth anything to others; maybe it’s not something that isn’t worth money or anything like that. Maybe the treasure is something that’s meant for other purposes…” The man with long brown hair said simply.

“What on earth are you talking about Keiichiro?” Another man, one with long silver hair, deep purple eyes, fox ears and a tail asked sitting on a rock.

“Women, Tomoe; he’s saying women are treasures…” A man with green eyes, short hair with and long bangs parted to one side covering his green eye.

“I don’t get Hatori…I’ve been with several women before and have never thought of them as treasures before…” A guy with shoulder length green hair, ember eyes and large elf ears said annoyed.

“Yes Kish…but that’s because you haven’t found the right girl…none of us have. We spend most of our time pillaging villages and murdering that we never bothered to try looking for the right girl for us…and when we’re not pillaging or murdering we’re spending most of our time at brothels getting laid. How many of you have actually been in love before…asides from Tomoe and Inuyasha?” The man with green eyes, known as Hatori asked.

“Not that what you can call what they had love…” A young man with messy bluish white hair, green eyes and pale skin snickered.

“You damn snake!” Inuyasha and Tomoe yelled pissed off.

“Well…he’s got a point…with Inuyasha anyways; Tomoe was really in love…until his ex partner killed the girl. With Inuyasha, the bitch fooled him and then left him for one of our enemies.” The blonde haired guy said folding his arms.

“Now Ryou, that’s quite enough…” An older man with short black hair, gray eyes with dog ears and a tail said simply.

“Shigure…Ryou’s right…” A young guy with shoulder length straight lavender hair, blue eyes and an ape tail said simply, landing in the middle of everyone.

“I know he’s right…but I have to protect my dog brethren…especially someone as hotheaded as Inuyasha. Tk. Tehe…” Shigure said covering his mouth as he just started giggling.

“Anyways…Trunks did you find anything?” A young looking monk with short black hair with a tiny ponytail, indigo colored eyes and human futures asked.

“No…I didn’t; I did what you had to say about the treasure and I have to say I agree with Hatori.” Trunks said simply.

“Hmm…Haru, what’s wrong?” The orange haired boy asked looking at a boy with white hair, black roots, a cow tail and ears and gray eyes.

“I don’t know…I thought I heard something; but…I guess it was nothing.” The boy known as Haru said.

“Never let your guard down; always trust your gut and instincts. If you think you heard something then be on guard.” Hatori, Tomoe and Trunks said at the same time.

“Ryou, Kyo, Kish, Keiichiro, Mizuki, Inuyasha and Miroku…keep your guard up as well.” Shigure said all of the sudden serious.

“Right!” Everyone shouted in agreement.

“Ahhhh!!!” All of the sudden the group of men heard what sounded like a bunch of girls screaming.

“What on earth?!” Inuyasha yelled covering his ears.

“Could those screams be higher pitched?” Tomoe and Shigure asked at the same time as everyone uncovered their ears.

“I don’t know, but it sounds like whoever those girls are…they’re in trouble.” Hatori said looking around.

“Yeah…can you tell how many girls there are?” Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha, Shigure and Tomoe?

“Why on earth are you looking at us for?!” Inuyasha and Tomoe asked annoyed.

“Because you’re dogs and a fox...you have some of the best far off hearing in the group. Just as Ryou and Kyo have the second best; you three also have uncanny ability to hear just how many beings there are.” Hatori explained with a bored expression.

“Fine… I hear a total of…thirteen. Uh…nope twelve now; one just died…and from what I can tell they’re all girls…and at least four of them are north of us.” Tomoe said listening.

“I concur…but I also hear at least four to the west.” Shigure said simply.

“I hear four to the south of us…we just came from the east and all that’s that way is death and decay…and for once it’s not from us. And you “ _concur_?” Who the hell says “ _concur_ ” anymore?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“Yes…we may have destroyed this village…but they deserved it this. We may pillage and murder…but rape? No, I don’t think so…” Tomoe said looking onward.

“Yes I concur; I said concur…because I concur. I say concur! You say concur! We say concur!” Shigure sang with a happy face and wagging his fingers.

“See what you’ve started?” Everyone asked sweat-dropping in annoyance.

“Anyways…what’s the plan? We can’t very well leave them out there to die like that.” Ryou said looking around.

“He’s right; they are just girls after all…and they don’t sound all that old…” Shigure said all of the sudden serious again.

“Well…it seems there are four each direction so that’s how we should do it…four each in each direction. Question is, how do we decide who goes where…” Hatori said looking around.

“Are there still twelve girls alive?” Ryou asked looking at Tomoe.

“Yes…they’re safe for now; from the sounds of it they’re all hiding…but they won’t be safe for long.” Tomoe said listening.

“Ok…then we should split up in the three directions. Keiichiro, Hatori and Shigure being the oldest will be the leaders. Keiichiro’s color is brown, Hatori’s color is green and Shigure’s color is black. And then the rest of us will pick colored sticks…” Ryou stated simply.

“Sounds great…but make it quick. Which way do you want to go by the way?”

“Whoever my team is, we’ll west.” Hatori said simply.

“I want to go south.” Shigure said looking around.

“Well I guess that means my group and I will go north.” Keiichiro said simply.

In the end Hatori, Ryou, Haru and Inuyasha went west, Shigure, Kyo, Trunks and Miroku went south and Keiichiro, Tomoe, Mizuki and Kish went north…


End file.
